kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Chashu of Uneasiness
is the 69 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The scene is set in Hell. Where a large number of crowd has gathered by a popular ramen shop. Elsie came here by an old man who was an expert in ramens for 140 years, wanted to teach how to properly taste the ramen. Elsie asks what to taste first, the soup or the noodles. The old man tells Elsie that you must first gaze at the noodles, while he is explaining the basics, the dragon which was one of the toppings came to life and swallowed him whole. The cook explains that he undercooked the dragon, so it was still alive. Back in the real world, Elsie tells Keima about how she was unable to taste the ramen that day. Keima tells her to be quiet and asks her what she is reading. Elsie reveals that it was a hell's ramen guide, as she was bored because Keima was taking too long with his shopping. Keima replies that it cannot be helped as games are frequently released during the summer days. As Keima has done with the shopping, Elsie wanted to taste the ramen of this world. When she spots one, she asks to have a lunch there but Keima says he is not hungry. But because Elsie was constantly bickering, Keima decided to have lunch. As they entered, a girl bumped into Elsie and as soon as she took a seat, she ordered three bowl of ramen. While the girl tasted the ramen, she was taking notes. When Elsie tried to order, the cook tells Elsie that the soup has just run out. The girl apologizes while Elsie says its okay. Keima and Elsie head out, and while Keima tries to heads off to buy another game, Elsie stops him and takes him to another ramen shop. But this time as well, the girl from before entered before them and order another three bowl of ramen. Cook also tells Elsie that they have run out of soup, the girl also apologizes. While Elsie says that it is okay, she is quite upset after two failed attempts. Elsie's head is now full of thought about ramen and heads for the next ramen shop. But wherever they go, they are always one step behind the ramen girl and unable to taste the ramen. In front of the coffee shop, Elsie becomes scared of that girl being everywhere. Both Keima and Elsie notice the girls was nearby ordering coffee. Just as they thought the girl could consume something that was not a ramen, she pours coffee into an instant noodle cup. After a short while, she starts to eat coffee noodle but quickly throws up as it was disgusting. Keima comments how she fails as a heroine and teaches Elsie about the six deadly sins of heroines. Elsie wonders if they are same as hell's seven deadly sins, but Keima says "Jealousy (Envy)" is acceptable in games. Elsie realizes now is the time to taste the ramen while the girl is still here and takes off dragging Keima along. As she approaches the final ramen shop, Elsie spots the girl was also fast approaching. In order to stop the girl, Elsie uses her celestial robe to bind her and uses that time to enter the shop and finally manages to taste the ramen. However, Keima is not too pleased with ramen and wonders out loud what is so good about oily ramens. The girl overheard Keima and gets angry. When the girl tries to make an order, the cook says that they have run out of ingredients. As the girl leaves disappointed, Elsie's sensor goes off, indicating that she has the runaway spirit. Keima tease Elsie asking if the girl got a gap in her heart because Elsie had dashed into the shop before the girl, preventing the girl from eating the ramen, causing the girl to feel disappointed. Trivia *An elder with 140 years of experience in ramen teaches a stranger (Elsie) how to properly appreciate a bowl of ramen... Then, it's revealed that Elsie was actually reading it off a ramen guide, just like in the movie " ". (p.4) *The logo of Chinese restaurant Hanamura (ハマムラ) parodied in the fourth panel. (p.10) References Category:Summary